


Carry over happiness

by Wellbutrin



Category: One that doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellbutrin/pseuds/Wellbutrin
Kudos: 1





	Carry over happiness

Carry over happiness is exactly what it sounds like  
Happiness created that sticks with you  
I’ve recently had a moment in which I have experienced a great deal of emotion  
The main question I have is  
How long do emotions last?  
Specifically happiness

Consulting with my crack team of scientists and psychiatrists has led me to a few conclusions  
The team is entirely made up of myself, just in case you were curious  
The least interesting of the conclusions goes as follows:  
Happiness fades and so do all emotions, this is the nature of all things  
Conclusion two: If one is constantly reminiscing of an experience or emotion, the feeling is preserved  
The third conclusion was brought up during a break:  
Someone mentioned that you need to fill your life with a continuous stream of happy events to sustain a general feeling of happiness  
This being obviously impossible the room erupts in laughter and he is promptly fired

Footnote: Don’t make tasteless jokes in the work place. Especially those which can result in immediate termination. 

One and two being the only thought of possible solutions/answers is annoying  
There is no point in thinking about the idea further  
Well, technically it’s an unfinished idea  
And there is a point  
But...  
My mind kind of went blank and I have kind of answered the question  
I might, might, might think on it more


End file.
